


I should have never let you go.

by Lady_LuKa99



Series: Here we go again Series ! [1]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Character Death, Hurts So Good, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Mamma Mia! References, Song Parody, Songfic, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LuKa99/pseuds/Lady_LuKa99
Summary: Lance always knew he fell too hard too fast , he was "too naïve" when it came to love with no one to catch him when gravity's weight came bearing down. He knew his , so why oh why was it happening again , Mamma Mia ! here he goes again. He couldn't help it that when Keith smiled at him he suddenly lost all thought , when he saw Keith playing with Kosmo in the Altean simulator field he couldn't help but smile at him. It was a million different things that set him off but one thing always happened , he always heard a bell ring.Yes another song Fic ! based off "Mamma mia " from MAMMA MIA!.A/N - This gets very angsty and has character death in it , so read at your own risk.





	I should have never let you go.

**Lance POV**

I had to convince myself he'd screw me over , that'd he'd do something wrong. I've been cheated on too many times before and each time I remember it like it was the first, but nothing compared to what happened with Nyma. I was stupid and naive as always and fell too hard too fast with no one to catch me when gravity's weight came bearing down. I remember telling myself how "genuine" she was. That she'd never leave me , she just wasn't "that kinda girl" that aliens would be the last people to . Then, she ran off with the Matt and the rebels weeks later.

I was a wreck for so long after that , I wouldn't sleep for more than a few hours at a time , I wouldn't join in with the team, I wouldn't do group training exercises. I couldn't even fly red. All I did was alternate between eating junk space food , sleeping and training until god- holy hours in the morning , a time where no human should be conscious , never the less punching the shit out of an Altean droid.

But even after that. It doesn't stop me from falling too hard, too fast and all at once. Then come crashing down to earth before I realised there was no one there to catch me . That's how it always happened, that's why this time sacred the shit out of me. It didn't happen all at once like it usually does. It took time. I mean in lover boy Lance !. I know I fall in love too quickly ,It's one of the tendencies I hate about myself. But I couldn't stop it , I couldn't make it stop. I didn't even realise it was happening this time, not all at once anyways. It was a million different things Keith kagone. Garrisons best pilot. Garrison drop out. Formerly Red paladin of Voltron , Now the black Paladin and leader of Voltron. Blade of Momora's youngest recruit. Lost half human hybrid to one of the blades highest members. Mr stabby McStabbingson. Mullet man. Yorak by him mother (personally my favourite). Keithy.

Look at me now. Damn you would've thought having your heart broken a million times over , again and again would've made you learn. How do I do this to myself , why do I do this to myself?. I just loose control like there's a power within me that won't stop until I have them. A raging fire that burns within my soul and there's nothing I can do to stop it , it's just gonna keep on burning no matter how much fuel I give it.

"It's different this time " I kept convincing myself , I mean its always happened too fast before I even knew what was happening but not this time... .  Ive hated him for years , him and his floppy hair , his stupid knife and useless sarcasm like seriously how difficult is it to understand that chant , the instructions are LITERALLY told to you AS you're saying them.

But my , my when he smiled. It's like he knew I couldn't resist him.

It'll be different.  He'll be different . He is different

But how different could he be , hes half Galra afterall. 

People could give him one look and could tell he's different , sure his need to carry a glowing purple sword around with him everywhere he goes and huge scar on his face might draw a bit of attention if we were on earth.  
But we haven't got back yet , in space Keith's seen as ordinary. It's the rest of us the paladins that seem abnormal out here.  
We don't have the massive ears and glowing yellow eyes , or the tails or tenticles and the ability to shape shift like the alteans or turn randomly purple. We were the different ones.

So maybe its me that's too different for everyone out here , maybe it my fault I cant make them stay. Its us who don't belong out here.

Each time I could hear that bell ring , he smiled in my direction and forgot everything , he was the only person on my mind.  Each time the bell got louder , and louder and louder .

Keith walked into the room  

**There's that bell again - oh no...**

**Keith looked in my direction when we'd accidentally bump passing through a doorway and i suddenly forgot what I was walking into the room for  
**Haven't I learnt** ? **

Keith teaching Kosmo tricks in the simulation of Altea , chuckling quietly when Kosmo still refused to fetch the stick , scruffing the wolf's fur playfully as he knocked Keith over.

 **No this can't happen again, but m** **y my , I couldn't resist smiling when I'm with him.**

The day Keith gathered everyone into the castles control room and tells us he's leaving to join his mom and kolavon in the Blade.

 **That fire burns again, it almost hurts this time**  
**I've gotta keep him here**  
**I'll regret it if I let him go.**

**Mamma mia! Here I go again , I can feel myself falling.**

I couldn't shake it , I thought id be able to get it under control. I couldn't let the team down like I did before because of my tendencies . I really thought this thing between Keith and I would come and go like all crushes did, especially mine , before I know it they'll be another cute alien to come into the picture to distract me. 

It happened soon enough. When he left for the blade.

 Before we knew it he left for the blade , slammed the space pod door and left with Krolia and Kosmo.  And I'd spent the rest of the night and many nights afterwards regretting that I let him go , regretting that I didn't tell him. 

I didn't think he'd be gone for long , I hoped that maybe he'd get homesick or realise that he's in too far over his head and come back to what he knew , that one day he'd come back to the castle , and wed all welcome him back like he never even left. We'd go back to having our pointless contests with Pidge as referee , Hunk would make us all a huge welcome back meal , Shiro and Allura would just be happy that were all back together and I could go back to silently pining in the corner , beating the shit out of Altean droids in the early hours of the morning trying to repress whatever the fuck it was I am feeling. But at least I would know he's safe.

I was blue from that day onwards , since he left  from the team - and me. Why ,why did him let you go so easily !?.

**Mamma Mia! Why wasn't I strong enough to tell you .....**

**Why wasn't I strong enough for you to stay with me ....**

I can't count all the times that I tried , but the words never came.  
I can't count all the times I cried when he left .  
It's always the push and Pull , I could've picked up the communicator , it was easy. We knew we could call  anytime we wanted when Keith weren't on a mission - Krolia or Korivan would give us weekly updates on his progress.  
So that goodbye wasn't forever.

The day he came back to us , never happened. 

Every time we called though , it felt like he was never gone. We'd all laugh and joke like we used to in the castle. He'd throw a few playful insults at me and I'd throw some back, just like old times. Id still make stupid contests with him that I can easily beat him at ..... and could easily destroy more droids than him now , and  id prove it to him soon as he came back. 

He just chuckled a little and remained silent , not able to keep eye contact with me. 

 **Did you know ??**  
**Did it show, just how much I missed you Keith ?**

**I thought id kept my crush a secret , that no one  on the team was none the wiser. I slipped a little every time we called him , getting a little more flirty each time but not making it obvious. I don't think it showed , I hope it didn't show.**

**I don't even think  it showed to everyone else when we contacted the blades for the last time.**

 

 **"** What happened to Keith. We can't read his last location " Shiro asked when Kolivan came on the screen , followed by Krolia and Kosmo who get very exited when he recognised the paladins on screen. He bounded up to the camera right along side Kolivan and started trying to lick the screen , we all laughed at his surprise excitement , he's never done that before he only did that with Kieth. **  
**

"His comms were compromised .." Krolia said solemnly , pulling Kosmo off the camera and gave it back to Kolivan as she tried to quiet Kosmo's  loud whining at the mention of Kieths name , picking the dog up with her super galra strength once he'd stop whining and came back onto the screen.

 **"** We didn't know where we has until yesterday. We got information back from Krolia when she returned for their most recent mission , then we were sent a video from him comms device a few days later ..." 

This didn't sound good at all , we all seemd to hold our breath. Hoping that it would just be another situation where Kieth's ship broke down on a uninhabited planet and he was already on his way back to the blade and we'd hear from him soon. We've got to hear from him soon.

"Well Krolia ?" I asked impatiently , I could see Krolia was a little bruised from the battle but overall she looked fine except from a few cuts. Something had shaken her though , anyone could tell. She wasn't acting all tough like Blades usually do. Kosmo could sense it alos because she tried to lick her face hapilly , something we all knew made anyone laugh and cheer up.

"My son- Keith - he. Ermm" She started , unable to keep her voice from wavering or stop the tears forming in her eyes before Kolivan interrupted , hand resting on her shoulder reassuringly. 

"Blade Kagone died. Fighting Beside his mother to protect the blades. She made it out as you can see  , he was compromised" Kolivan paused for  a moment , almost like he was waiting for someone to break the silence , but no one spoke. I couldn't even think what to say.  "Even though he was captured  by the galra we were all amazed how long he held out,  he fought like a true blade. He fought until the very end and put the mission above himself , we got the information needed from Lotor's ship to take own half the planets inhabited by the galra.  He died a true blade of Marmora , his sword still remains with his mother 

**I didn't think it showed to everyone on the team , at least until I heard that.**

 

***Weeks later***

 

I went back into the spiral.  I wouldn't sleep for more than a few hours at a time , at first none of the team wanted to talk ,all of us just wanted to be alone to process it. All I did was alternate between eating junk space food , sleeping and training until god- holy hours in the morning , a time where no human should be conscious , never the less punching the shit out of an Altean droid. It felt all too familiar but this time I had no motivation to beat my top scores , not anymore anyways. Pidge and Hunk were as quiet as ever , Pidge spending most her time cooped up in her room searching all the planets the Blade had given us for any sign that Keith could be alive and searching for Lotor's missing ships. Shiro and Allura seemed to go back to normal , well normal as Shiro could be after loosing someone who was closest to a brother as he could get , the closest thing he had to his life back on earth was gone.

 It took us weeks to  get back to speaking normally but the huge elephant in the room didn't fade. We realised after that how fragile life was in space , and how easily it could be taken away. We only had each other out here to keep everyone strong , not only on team Voltron but the whole galaxy too. We had to show the galra that even if they took one of us down , the others will rise us and defeat them for what they did , not just out of spite for what they did to our family. The Galra will never defeat us , they can tear us down and try distance us but they will NEVER rip us apart.    

Here we go again , fighting the galra and defending the universe with the 6 members of my space family... only 6 now. I know ill get over it eventually , that we all would but it wouldn't hurt forever he will always be there whether were training or hanging out at movie night even with our lions, he will always be with red.  We are team Voltron, defenders of the universe. We fight on in Keith's name , to keep Voltron  and the Blades alive for him  and not let the Galra take away anything else important to us. I don't know how we'd do it but we will. 

Even after all this time it didn't hurt any less. I always wondered what would happened next , or if id even live until that "next". I didn't know what the future held for the universe , team Voltron or even me. 

**But I knew one thing for certain now.**

 

**Keith, I should never have let you go**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo sorry guys!. I heard this song whilst seeing Mamma Mia 2 and knew it had to be angsty but didn't expect it to end like this. I have a few ideas for this series and not all of them will be this sad don't worry!.  
> (Would anyone like to read Dancing Queen Pidge?) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and any ideas you have of songs form either Mamma Mia films that I could use and ill see what I can come up with.  
> Thanks for reading- Luka <3


End file.
